


romance isn't dead, it's sleeping

by grapalicious



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapalicious/pseuds/grapalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire don't really do romantic. Much to the confusion and exasperation of their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	romance isn't dead, it's sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something rather silly and pointless I wrote to get my feet wet writing Les Mis fic. I've been in love with Les Mis for years, but it never occurred to me to check out any fanfics until a few months ago and then that made me fall even more head over heels for the fandom which I didn't even think was possible.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my first fic for this lovely, wonderful fandom!

Jehan didn't really know what to expect when Enjolras and Grantaire finally became official.

He thought, maybe, Grantaire would cut back on the drinking and loud interruptions during Les Amis meetings. Maybe Enjolras would cut back on overworking and the loud interruptions during Grantaire's interruptions. Maybe.

And maybe it was the romantic part of him, but Jehan sometimes imagined scenes where Grantaire and Enjolras would passionately confess their love. Or the day when they'd announce their relationship to all their friends and seal it with a kiss.

But when it came down to it, Jehan didn't even know when they'd officially got together because, as it turns out, bickering-bordering-on-flirting Enjolras and Grantaire that aren't dating looked very similar to the bickering-bordering-on-flirting Enjolras and Grantaire that are dating. It's not until Combeferre straight out asks during the middle of a meeting that the rest of the group is even aware there's been a status change in their relationship.

If anything, they argued more now. The same escalating disagreements where neither of them would back down and the ending stalemate resulted in glares and silent treatments.

Not really the stuff of great romances.

Although, Jehan couldn't help but notice that no matter how intense of an argument they had, at the end of the day Enjolras and Grantaire would always leave together, sides brushing against each other, sometimes with soft smiles playing on their lips.

So, no, maybe it wasn't the stuff of great romances, but Jehan found it just sweet enough to inspire a poem or two.

*  
*  
*

"No," Courfeyrac shook his head emphatically. "Enjolras, _no_. You can't get him pencils for his birthday."

Enjolras looked down at the package in his hands and back up at Courfeyrac. "Why not?"

"That's just- it's not really a very good birthday present! It's not much of a present at all, really. Especially since it's Grantaire, and you two-"

"But Grantaire draws," Enjolras interrupted. "He likes pencils."

Courfeyrac wanted to grab Enjolras by the shoulders and shake him. "They're not even _nice_ pencils, Enjolras. That is literally a pack of boring #2 pencils that children buy for their first day of school."

Enjolras studied the pencils he was holding for a moment before shrugging and saying, "I'm buying them." Then he walked off.

Courfeyrac stared increduously after him. It was such a horrible present. Enjolras better not be offended if Grantaire's reaction was less than appreciative.

Although, perhaps it wasn't such a horrible gift after all, Courfeyrac reflected later on, because for the next few months he never saw Grantaire without a yellow #2 pencil stuck behind his ear or being twirled between his fingers.

*  
*  
*

Bossuet was late to meet Enjolras and Grantaire for lunch.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed as he sat down across from them. They waved off his apology and greeted him with smiles.

"So what's new with you?" Grantaire asked. "Break any mirrors or run across any black cats recently?"

"No," laughed Bossuet, "although that would explain so much. I just found out the tickets I got for me and Musichetta and Joly to go the opera tonight are complete fakes. I spent three hundred on them."

"That's not fair," said Enjolras. "I can lend you some money if you need it. Also, where'd you purchase the tickets from because I could-"

"It's fine, it's fine," Bossuet interrupted. "Don't worry about it. It works out anyway. I don't actually even like opera and now I get to spend the night just cuddling with my two favorite people."

"Aw, you want spend the night with us?" Grantaire teased. "That's so sweet. But I have to warn you: I'm fidgety and Enjolras steals all the blankets."

Bossuet rolled his eyes. "My two _other_ favorites. What are you guys doing for Valentine's Day?" 

"Valentine's? I dunno, when is it?" asked Grantaire.

Bossuet laughed then stopped when he saw the blank looks he was getting. "... It's today."

That seemed to be news to the two of them as Grantaire let out a thoughtful hum and Enjolras checked the date on his phone and said, "Oh, so it is."

"So, what do you want to do?" Grantaire asked Enjolras.

"I don't know. What do you want do?"

"Hmm, no idea. Um, do you wanna see a movie?"

"Eh. No, not really."

"Yeah, me neither. I could cook something."

"Grantaire, I hate to break it to you, but the only thing you can cook is grilled cheese."

"Which is more than I can say for you. I still don't know how you messed up peanut butter and jelly so bad. Anyways, I can cook Italian."

"When have you ever cooked Italian? I don't even like Italian."

"What? Yes, you do. You like Italian. I _know_ you like Italian. You-"

Bossuet left not long after that. He has no idea what they end up doing, but when he asks later, the only answers he gets are a blushing Enjolras and Grantaire stating, "I _knew_ he liked Italian food."

*  
*  
*

"Is that his boyfriend?" the nurse whispered to Combeferre. 

Combeferre glanced up from the medical paperwork he was filling out for Enjolras to spare a look over at the hospital bed. He knew Enjolras' patient history probably better than Enjolras himself at this point and after another protest gone bad, here they were back in the hospital. They should look into some sort of frequent visitor program.

Courfeyrac was sitting by his bed, gently holding Enjolras' hand and the two were talking quietly. The giant teddy bear Courfeyrac bought from the gift shop was snuggled against Enjolras' side.

"No, they're just good friends," Combeferre answered, slightly amused. He turned his attention back to the papers.

A few minutes later the door burst open and Grantaire stormed inside, shouting at Enjolras in lieu of any greetings. Combeferre blocked them out as Enjolras yelled back and then Grantaire screamed even louder until finally the nurse kicked Grantaire out for being noisy and raising her patient's heartbeat.

" _That_ was his boyfriend," Combeferre muttered absently to the nurse as he filled out the patient allergy section.

Combeferre found out that the nurse had to kick Grantaire out again later that night for being noisy and raising Enjolras' heartbeat. Only that time was for slightly different reasons.

*  
*  
*

Bahorel saw Grantaire sitting at the bar and slid into the seat next to him. 

"Hey, man," he greeted after he ordered a beer. "Isn't it Enjolras' birthday today?"

"Yeah."

Bahorel glanced around but didn't see the blond man anywhere in sight. "I know we're having his party this weekend, but why aren't you with him right now having like, birthday sex or something?"

Grantaire snorted into his drink. "Enjolras is at the apartment writing a paper for his philosophy class right now. Which I'm guessing he'll be done with," he looked at his watch, "in about twenty minutes."

"Ah," said Bahorel, "and then you're gonna go over and have birthday sex with him."

"Nope," Grantaire grinned widely. "Then I'm gonna tear his paper apart- metaphorically but maybe also physically. He tends to go about three pages over the limit and I bet anything he quoted Rosseau when he really should've gone with Kant."

Bahorel nodded as if that all made perfect sense to him.

"He's going to be rewriting that paper all night," Grantaire said gleefully. He checked his watched again. "I should probably get going." He downed the rest of his drink and stood, waving to Bahorel. "See you later."

Bahorel was left wondering if editing philosophy papers was somehow foreplay leading up to birthday sex.

Then he decided he really didn't want to know.

*  
*  
*

"I've got a date," Eponine sing-songed into the phone. 

"Really? When?" Grantaire's cheery voice answered.

"Tomorrow," said Eponine, not able to keep the smile off her face.

"Who's the lucky guy? Or gal?"

Eponine hummed a moment before saying, "I don't want to tell you yet, not until I'm more sure of where it's going. Don't want to jinx my relationship before it's even started."

"Wait-" Grantaire said, "is it someone I know?"

"Maybe," she answered coyly. "Okay, yes. But I'm not going to tell you yet, so don't try to figure it out who it is."

"Fine. Can you tell me where you're going on your date? Or is that a secret too?"

"I don't actually know. I'm supposed to decide, but it's been so long since I've been on an actual date that I really have no idea were to go. Where do you and Enjolras go on dates?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. Eponine checked the screen to see if the call dropped. It hadn't.

"Grantaire?"

"Does the Musain count?"

Eponine sat confused for a moment before she realized what Grantaire was saying.

"No!" She exclaimed. "Grantaire, no, _please_ tell me you've been on a date with him before. Please."

More silence on the other end. Then, "Well, we've never-"

"Oh my god, just get off the phone and go _date_ your boyfriend." She shook her head and hung up.

Whatever. As long as she got to be maid of honor at the wedding. She knew Grantaire had already bought the rings.


End file.
